


Shaping and Changing

by SpookyGhost47



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Abstract, Childhood, Gen, Growing Up, Happy, Memories, Sad, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyGhost47/pseuds/SpookyGhost47
Summary: The muted swirl became fainter with each passing moment until the last thing that could be seen is the now lonesome child with a broken smile and one single tear running down her cheek.That was the final thing the floating girl saw before the swirl evaporated into the black void surrounding her.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Shaping and Changing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to answer the question of _How can uncontrollable factors, societal or natural - like war or mass pandemics - affect one’s identity?_

Weightless, that's all she felt.

She was warm but cold. 

Energized but tired. 

Awake but asleep. 

Young but old.

It felt like time was frozen, yet the weight of the world threatened to swallow her up.

But when she looked around through the inky depths surrounding her, she could see the lights. 

Some were fading into a dull, murky color, while others were as bright as the sun on a hot summer's day.

She felt herself being weighed down towards one of the dull swirls.

Reaching out, she carefully held the fading light as if it could break at a moment's notice. 

When she looked into it, she saw two girls.

One wore a simple polka-dot dress, while the other girl wore a blue t-shirt and black shorts.

The one who wore a dress was yelling, while the other only gave a sad smile.

The child who yelled, sneered, and walked off.

The other just stood there, frozen. The girl wearing the blue t-shirt watched as the girl's figure walked farther and farther away until the polka-dot dress turned into a tiny silhouette, all the while keeping the smile on her face. 

The muted swirl became fainter with each passing moment until the last thing that could be seen is the now lonesome child with a broken smile and one single tear running down her cheek. 

That was the final thing the floating girl saw before the swirl evaporated into the black void surrounding her.

Once the swirl disappeared, the girl's heart seemed to feel lighter. It was as if she finally let go of something that plagued her mind for centuries.

For the first time, in what felt like months, she let a small smile grace her lips.

As she was about to turn away from the now vacant spot, a new swirl started to form. This one though wasn't dull, but bright. One of the brightest swirls that her eyes have seen.

In it, she saw the same girl with the blue shirt. But this time, she was with a different girl. They were both biking down a road surrounded by trees that seemed to reach the sky, yet it did little to protect the girls from the blazing sun above. Both girls held a red popsicle while steering their bikes with one hand. They were laughing with each other at the silly puns they made. Bright grins were plastered onto their faces.

The floating girl's eyes were filled with mirth from the sight, and the makings of a grin began to stretch itself across her face. 

She turned her gaze away from the bright swirl only to be greeted by thousands upon thousands of more. Some were dull, but many of them had an intense light to them. Looking at all of the swirls together reminded her of a galaxy. With some stars being born while others are reaching the end of their journey.

Being surrounded by all the lights made the weightless girl feel so small. She could feel her anxiety crawling its way up her throat. Yet, the grin stayed on her face, albeit a little more shakily.

She could see some swirls fading like the one that had the girl with the polka-dot dress, but soon they were replaced with newer, brighter ones.

She knew that letting go of the past and growing from it is the best thing she can do, that with each passing day, she'll face new experiences; some good and some bad, but the important thing to note is that she'll learn from them. 

And so, she closes her eyes with a small smile on her face and lets herself drift off to the next experience that awaits her because she knows that with it, she'll grow and grow until she reaches the sky as the trees once did on that warm summer day.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> -Spooks


End file.
